Frieza Race
The Frieza Race (Arcosians, by many fans) is one of the six races available to the player once they start the game. Character Creation Unlike many other races, this race is the only one that can not customize their width or height. They can, however, change their hair color in the Character Creation menu, but using the Hair Stylist has no effect. NPC Boosts Transformations Physical Forms |-|Second Form= Unlocked at level 50 for $5,000. Notes * Moderate Ki drain. * Press G to transform * Increases the player size. |-|Third Form= Unlocked at Level 100 for $10,000. Notes * Moderate Ki drain (Like Second Form). * Hold X for 0.5 seconds then Press G to transform. * Increases the player size (Like Second Form). |-|Final Form= Unlocked at Level 150 for $15,000. Notes * Minimal - Moderate Ki Drain. * Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. * This transformation doesn't change the player size, like the other previous forms. * A large amount of Ki. Golden Forms |-|Golden Form= Unlocked at Level 270 for $50,000. Notes * High Ki Drain. * Press H to transform. * Appearance like Final Form, but golden. * A large amount of Ki. |-|Perfect Golden Form= Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Minimal ki drain. * Press H to transform. * Replaces Golden Form * Vast amount of Ki (second only to Awakened Namekian). * Appearance is like Golden Form but has a golden visor and brighter colors. * Used to be called "Perfected Golden From". Prestige Forms |-| Cooler Form/5th Form = Unlocked at level 175 for $25,000 (Prestige 1) * Minimal-Moderate Ki drain. * Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. * Replaces Final Form * Vast storage of Ki, comparable to Perfect Golden form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. * This isn't the Metal Cooler form, it's Cooler's 5th form, also known as Cooler's Final Form. |-| Golden Cooler = Unlocked at level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2) * Minimal ki drain. * Press H to transform * Replaces Perfect Golden Form * Same amount of ki as Perfect Golden Form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. Advantages Against Other Races Notes * These hypothetical battles involve the races being in their full-prestige forms: ** Base Android ** Golden Fifth Form Frieza Race ** Dark Human ** Unstable Majin ** White Namekian ** Super Saiyan 4 Saiyan * "Undecided" means that both races are nearly even. * These predictions are what is most-likely to happen, and are not extremely accurate. * These predictions are based on what would happen if this race fought another in PvE, not PvP. * Senzus and Ultra Instinct are not mentioned. Recommended Senzus Notes * These are about neither Beans nor Jars. * This lists top to bottom, ranked worst to best. Pros and Cons Trivia * Frieza race members gain +1 to all stats every 2 levels. * An unprestiged level 500 Frieza Race's statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Perfect Golden +250 in all areas except for speed which is +300 and ki damage which is +350 makes it 3652. * Despite the Frieza Race being a ki-based race, most players like going for a melee based build. * Frieza Race members can equip in-game torso attire over their Final, Fifth and Golden forms by equipping the desired outfit while transformed. * Frieza Race has a special hidden increase in Ki Max and Ki Damage stats in their god forms. * The in-game clothing item that corresponds to the Frieza Race's first form is labeled "Arcosian", due to the popular belief that Arcosians are the same as the Frieza Race, though never canonically confirmed. Other Dragon Ball media refer the race to as Frost Demons, Friezas, and Aliens. * Differences between the Frieza Race in the anime/manga and the game include: ** In some Dragon Ball media, it is implied that their tails can be used to gain power. This kind of ability doesn't exist in the game. ** It is implied that members of the Frieza Race can survive amputations, no matter how severe, as evidenced by Frieza surviving the fatal wound from his own attack on Namek, and surviving the planet's destruction. ** Frieza's Perfect Golden Form doesn't include a visor, like the one in-game. The visor was possibly added so players can tell the difference between Golden Form and Perfect Golden Form. ** In the anime, Frieza Races dramatically vary in size, as evidenced by Cooler being taller than Frieza. Gallery 2ndform.png|Second Form. 3rdform.png|Third Form. Finalform.png|Final Form. Golden.png|Golden Form. Truegolden.png|Perfect Golden Form. CoolerForm.png|Cooler Form/5th Form. RobloxScreenShot20181106_041753398.png|A side/top view of a Third Form, showing the enlarged head and longer tail. File:Golden_cooler_with_low_graphics_(2).png|Golden Cooler. Category:Races